Strawberry and other tales
by My-Other-Alter-Ego
Summary: This is some lemony stuff that I wrote out of boredness, no plot, just mindless smute entertainment. Read if you like the kinky stuff and you are a pervert. Read in private if you are a closet pervert. I don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, with that being said, this is some dirty stuff that I wrote, enjoy but if you don't like the kinky stuff, i suggest you leave now.

Strawberry

Chapter 1 the Train

Hinata put on her stockings, rolling up the sheer black material up her slender legs. Next she put on her white blouse with puff sleeves. A blue checkered tie and skirt completed her school uniform. Hinata check herself in the mirror, she took out a hair bow and thought about putting up her hair but decided against it. Taking her back pack she walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Ummm…I am leaving now." She said to a man sitting at the kitchen table, his paper pulled over his face. "See you when I get back."

"Okay, be careful and don't forget to pick up milk on your way home." The man said to her without lifting up his paper.

"Okay…bye then…" Hinata stammer to him nervously as she headed out the door. As she walked down the streets, she noticed the stares of men, young and old alike.

A man bumped into Hinata, nearly throwing her off her balance.

"Sorry." He said to her, helping her up. Before Hinata could say anything else, he was gone. All she saw of him clearly was the brown scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth and the color of his silvery grey hair.

Hinata headed toward the train station, she almost missed the train. Sprinting a little, Hinata manage to mash herself into a group of people as the door closed behind her. Wadding through the bodies of other people, Hinata found a small corner to stand. Reaching her hand up to grab one of the handles, Hinata steady herself as the train began to sway. Suddenly she felt something rubbed against her back. When Hinata looked around, she saw no one near her, not thinking much of it; she went back to staring out the window. A few moments later, she felt it again. The touch was light at first, only the tip of someone's fingers. Hinata bit her lips, thinking it might just be an accident and continue to ignore it. As the moments progress, it became a hand.

The hand started to rub her harder in circular motion; Hinata bit her lips until they turned white. She didn't know what to do, should she scream? Cry out or turn around to face her molester? The area he was touching was getting warm; Hinata felt the color blooming in her cheeks.

"I-I-I…" Hinata flushed in embarrassment when she realized that she was getting aroused by the man's touch. His hands gripped her tightly and squeezed until Hinata had to moan out a little. "…what are you doing…please…?" Her voice died on her lips.

He stepped closer to her, blowing in Hinata's ear. Her whole inside melted at this little act, his hot body was behind her. His hands held her waist, gripping it roughly. Hinata whimper as he press something hard against her back. It took her a moment to realize what it was, pressing it against her cheeks; he began to sway his hips in a seductive manner. Hinata nearly let go of the handle when he put his hand on top of hers to keep her hand on it. His free hand snaked in front of her skirt, lifting it up, he stole into her underwear.

Before she knew it, Hinata's knees were buckling as he forked a finger into her hot pussy. She trembled as he probed around inside of her, Hinata capture his hand with her thighs. Undeterred, he entered a second finger. A brown scarf was draped around Hinata's mouth, she welcome it eagerly. Biting down on it to silence her screams and moan. Hinata grabbed another handle with her free hand. His fingers fucked her until her wet pussy began to want more, shamefully Hinata grinded her back against his erect member. His teeth nipped her ear and then he slowly kissed the back of Hinata's neck. He pulled her panties down to her knees, Hinata shifted around until it fell off of her. The stranger began to play with her breast, kneading and pinching her hard nipples.

"Mmmmm…" Hinata mumble through the scarf, he was torturing her. Her body trembled terrible at the assault on her sensitive nipples.

She could hear his pants unzipping, his penis enter between her legs. The tickle of his member against her thighs made Hinata's body even hotter. Her juice coated his dick, making it movement more fluid. Hinata wanted it more, it felt so good. He was teasing her but not going all the way, she thought him very cruel for doing so.

"Please sir…please will you put it in me already." Hinata begged him pitifully. She looked down at her feet. "Put it in me please…"

There was a pause for a moment; she could feel his smile on her ear. He reached out and strokes her hair. Hinata closed her eyes, when she opened them, he was gone. Later she would numbly step out of the train, unsatisfied. For the rest of the day, the frustration stewed in Hinata not only that but he stole her underwear. Upon getting home, Hinata stood in front of the man with the newspaper over his face, he sat in the same spot.

"I am glad that you are home princess, how was your day?" He never put the paper down; clutching her bag tightly in her hand, Hinata let out her frustration on him.

"It was horrible!" She cried at him and ran upstairs.

"I was only teasing." Kakashi put his paper down; he wondered what got into Hinata to make her act so violent. "She must have gotten into a little trouble on her way to school." He went back to reading his paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Teacher

Kakashi put on a white shirt and fixed his blue checkered tie on. After checking himself in the mirror, he went down stairs. Hinata was making coffee and still ignoring him.

"Well…I am leaving now." He said to her, Hinata only tilted her head to the side. He guessed she was still angry at him about yesterday. Maybe he shouldn't have teased her. "Bye."

It was another day at the University, Kakashi lecture while his student either took notes or dozed off. One boy was either staring at his crotch or texting, Kakashi wasn't sure. "Alright kids, take off."

Kakashi turned around to erase the board, waiting for the shuffling of footsteps to cease so that he could take a break. When Kakashi turned around, he saw a female student standing shyly behind him. He cocked a brow; she was a pretty one too. "Can I help you?"

"Sensei." She stammered with a blush as she stared down at her feet.

Kakashi was taken back a little, she was gorgeous. Her glossy hair was pulled back in a high pony tail revealing a very attractive face. He zero in on her full, kissable lips that she was biting in nervousness. They were shiny like she had just applied lip gloss. She licked them unintentionally, turning him on even though he knew he should be turned on.

"Yes…umm" He couldn't recall her name but he knew who she was. "I am sorry…are you waiting for me?"

"Umm…" She said to him shyly. "Hi…I am in your second block."

"Ahh yes, of course my second block class." Kakashi's eyes went to her blouse; the first two buttons were undone. Her breast were a nice size, he would guess a c-cup. He coughed and stared at the rest of her body. Small waist, short skirt, slender legs. "I can do you-I mean what can I do you for? What can I do for you?" Kakashi barely recovered his words sheepishly. He shouldn't be thinking about a student in a sexual way. Quickly his hands flew into his pockets; he tried to make himself look cool and casual.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something pertaining to class." She asked him softly, clutching one hand over her chest.

"Sure." Kakashi began to gather up his papers and put them into his suitcase. "If you will just follow me to my office, I can help you with whatever you need. I believe a class will be staring in here soon."

"Okay." She smiled at him prettily.

Kakashi scratch his nose, she was a total cutie. If only she wasn't a student, he would do all sorts of unspeakable acts with her. She followed him shyly to his office, a room that was hard for any student to find if they were not determine enough. Kakashi was in the philosophy department, a department that did not get enough respect. Taking out his key, he opened the door to his office and led the girl in. Trying to stay cool, Kakashi sat down in his rolling chair casually.

"So what can I help you with?" He asked her as he put his elbow on the desk.

"Well…" she started innocently. " I am having problem…focusing."

"Problem focusing?" Kakashi raised a brow; he sat up straighter in his seat. "Are you having enough sleep? Eating well? Is there something wrong?"

"No…it not sleeping…" The girl continued nervously, her face turned red. "It's…It's you."

"Me?" Kakashi was puzzled when she said that to him. "Is it something that I am doing? Do you not understand?"

The girl glanced down at her feet once again, shuffling them in a childlike manner. "It isn't that…it just that when I…when I…look at you." her face got reader and redder. "I get…" she bit her lips, something that Kakashi found enticing at the moment. "I get arouse."

Kakashi picked up his ball point pencil, clicked it and set it back down. He picked it up again; he could not believe what the girl just said. Clearing his throat a couple of time, he finally spoke. "I am sorry…though I am flatter…I already have a wife and I am happily married." He showed her his ring hand to prove it. "With that being said, you are a student…there are certain lines that I cannot cross."

"So-so am I but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to fuck me still." She said to him bluntly. Kakashi broke his pen with his thumb by pressing on it too hard. "Don't you find me attractive?" The girl lifted up her skirt; she was bare and as smooth as any surface.

"You are not wearing any underwear." Kakashi eyes widen, he swallowed hard.

"I find them restricting at times." The girl said sweetly to him. "You are staring; do you want to touch me?"

"I am happily married." He protested weakly to her as she walked around his desk.

"So you keep saying." Kakashi's heart beat fast with every step she took toward him. He knew that the cunning little minx had caught him under her spell. "Don't worry; I will take care of you." One leg wedge itself in between his leg, her toes playing with his protruding bulge.

Kakashi did not resist, she had a way with her tongue, whirling around his member gently. His hand reached out and pulled the rubber band from her hair, threading his fingers through her loosen lock, he sat back and enjoyed her mouth.

"Yes, take it in a little deeper." Kakashi moan out loud, sliding his cock deeper down her smooth throat. "That a girl." Standing up, he pushed her back on her knees a little. Hearing her sweet cry, he began to move his hips. Fisting her hair, he fucked her mouth with his hungry dick. Shoving his dick in until her lips hit the hilt his hilt.

The girl began to finger her wet pussy, moaning as she sucked on his cock. She kissed him over and over again on the tip, the rod and balls. Kakashi didn't know how long it went on with the two of them. All he knew after a while was that he was holding the little minx in his lap, fingering her wet pussy while letting her suck on his fingers with his other hand. She had a soft body, all warm and sweet smelling. Her moans were erotic for him to hear, it made hard with each little gasps. His teeth graze her slender neck; his tongue darted out, tracing the lines of her shoulder. The girl took his cock in her hand causing him to nearly bit her, turning around she smiled at him.

Kakashi touched her face gentle. "Open your mouth."

Slowly, she opened her pretty mouth. He kissed her, his tongue made love to hers, caressing and pampering. Little whimpers tickled his mouth; he raked his tongue deeper in her mouth. Their warm saliva mingling with one another, his fingers returned to her hot pussy. Gripping his shaft, she began to milk him up and down in a slow burning manner and he loved it. Suddenly she stopped, pulling away from his kiss, she sat back with the sweetest smile that only a devil could give someone. In his confusion she kissed him one last kiss that she knew would make him want her even more. Hopping up from him, she fixed her shirt and adjusted her skirt. Kakashi stared at her dumbfounded, missing her heat.

"That was fun." She said to him innocently as she headed toward the door. "Maybe I will let you finished next time." Without another glance, she bounced out the door.

No words could sum of what Kakashi felt, his pants was down, his dick erect and unsatisfied. "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Hinata greeted Kakashi cheerfully when he came in that night; he left his brief case by the door. He was relieved that she seemed to have cooled down from whatever that was bothering her. Kakashi watched Hinata at the sink for a moment; he absolutely loved her like no one that he ever loved.

Hinata jumped a little when Kakashi sneaked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh…" A smile cross her lips. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just love you. Kakashi encircle his arms around her waist.

Hinata peck him on the cheek. "How was your day?"

Kakashi paused for a second before speaking. "Not much…just had to help a student out."

Hinata wipe her hands on her apron. "That's good, now go clean up." She kissed his lip. "Dinner will be ready in ten."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Playing in the park

Hinata's breathe came out heavily, her chest heaved up and down. Even though she was standing under cool water, she couldn't stop the heat from burning her up.

"Ohm…Kakashi…Kakashi…" Hinata put two digits in her pussy, she was sexually frustrated. The last few days had been hard on her since that day on the train…Hinata thought about those lewd moments. Instantly, her juice started to flow at the thought of that man having his dick in between her. "Yes…yes…"

Later that morning, Hinata decided to go shopping. It wasn't very often that she got a day off of work. She wished Kakashi didn't have to go to work. Hinata put on her favorite sun dress, she liked that it button in the front and that it was yellow. She thought about buying something for Kakashi, maybe a new shirt or a book. In the end, she decided on a book. Hinata went into the book store and headed over to Kakashi's favorite author's section.

Normally she hated going into this section but she loved Kakashi, so the embarrassment was okay. The world seemed to stop when she saw him standing at the shelves that she was heading to. The man stood there casually, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the latest copy of Kakashi's favorite book. The brown scarf dangled by the side of his neck. They locked eyes, the heat rose up to Hinata's cheeks. A cocky smile appeared on his enticing lips. Putting the book back in the shelf, the man put his hands in his pockets. Hinata could barely breathe as he walked toward her. The man passed by her, his side sliding against hers as he went by. Rooted to the spot, Hinata did not dare look back at him. When he left, Hinata exhale in relief, she couldn't believe that he was here. Picking up the book that he had put back in the shelf, Hinata paid for it and left the store. Walking home she could not stop thinking about the encounter, Hinata decided to go walk in the park to clear her mind. It was still daylight but most of everyone was either at school or work. The park felt secluded which was good for Hinata; she wanted some time for herself.

After a while, Hinata found herself sitting on a bench with strawberry Popsicle.

"It hot out here isn't it?" Hinata dropped her Popsicle at the sound of that voice. There he was, standing in front of her.

"It's you…what do you want?" Hinata stammered, red face at the unexpected intrusion.

"Just a taste of that popsicle but unfortunately you dropped it." Somehow he appeared before Hinata, he took her by the arm.

"What are-?" With a tug, she flew into his arms. He gave her an open mouth kissed that stole her breathe. She could scarcely believe what had just happened until his tongue moved into her mouth. "Stop…stop it…" Pressing her hands on his chest, she tried to push him away in vain.

"You taste good." He smiled, licking his lips. "I want more." Hinata turned her face away from him.

"Stop it…I don't want this…I am have a husband." Hinata tried to get up but he held her down.

"You are such a liar." The man pushed himself against her harder. "You know you like this; I bet you have been thinking about me since the first time on the bus."

"No…that not true." Hinata blushed, ashamed at lying. "I-" Something hard was firmly wedge in between her legs. Unintentionally, Hinata clutched the man tightly when she realized he was rubbing his knee into her pussy. "Ahhh…please." The tears started to roll down her cheeks, the stimulation on her pussy excited her greatly. "You are so cruel…"

Once again he silence her with a passionate kiss, one hand grope her breast. Hinata gasped when he started to massage her breast. She winced when he pinched her nipple through her clothes. The blood in her vein ignited at his rough touches. He finally pulled away from Hinata to let her breathe.

"Please…let me go…" Hinata eyes were dazed with shame and lust. She missed the stimulation of his leg in between her legs. Her body was numb from his heat that she found she could not move.

Hinata try to resist when he palmed both her breast, she shudder at his molestation. They were so soft and bouncy in his palms.

"Please don't-" The words died on her lips, the man began to play with them. He squeezed them and then pinched her hard nipples.

"You say no but your nipples are hard." His hands unbutton the front of her dress.

"No…no." Hinata put her hands on his wrists. "No…please…" The man kissed her again.

The man laid Hinata down on blades of grass, he had stripped her down. They were in the bushes away from prying eyes. His hot body trapped her underneath him; both her hands were pinned to the side. The sky was so blue and clear when he invaded her body. Hinata jerk up with a scream, he buried himself deep inside of her core. She could swear that he touched her womb, every hit felt like dying…dying for too much intense pleasure and pain. He kept kissing her mouth until she started to return his kisses. The taste of strawberries stained his tongue, now they both tasted like strawberries. Hinata dug her heels into the grass until cold dirt caked her feet. His hand slide up one of her wrist, he entangle his fingers with hers, holding her hand tight. Hinata's other hand broke free, grasping his back; she sunk her nails into him. He continue to move in her more rapidly now. Her nails ran lines from his hip up his rib cage to his shoulders. The intensity of what he was unleashing on her drove Hinata pass the point of ecstasy. When his cum exploded inside of Hinata, she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from going over. After Hinata came, all she could do was lay back as he touched her body all over.

"You are so beautiful." The man ran his thumb over her lips, he kissed her breast. Hinata heaved her chest when she felt his fingers enter her pussy again. "It feels good doesn't it? You like it don't you?"

"No…I don't like it at all." Her lips mouth the words but her body said otherwise. He just laughed. She let him lift her into his lap, willingly she straddle him. Encircling her arms around his shoulders, Hinata stared into his dark eyes. She kissed him sensually, playing with his tongue, biting his lower lip. Rocking into him steadily, Hinata began to moan. Wantonly, her movements became more erratic with each motion. It felt so good to have his dick inside of her; she closed her eyes letting the wave of sensations destroy all her senses.

"You sure you don't like it?" the man teases her, holding onto her hips.

Hinata hid her face in his shoulders, she whispered sheepishly against his skin. "Harder... do it to me harder."

* * *

Hinata stumble into the house that night, her clothes slightly dirty from her detour. She found that she hadn't prepared dinner yet and Kakashi was due home soon. Setting her stuff down, Hinata quickly went to take a shower before starting dinner. Kakashi came on later and found Hinata still cooking. He spooked her by kissing her on the check. "How was your day babe?"

"Oh…you are home darling." She stammered, her face turning red. "It was good." Hinata stir the pot slowly. Kakashi lingers behind her, kissing her ear affectionately.

"Did you do anything interesting?" He asked Hinata, nibbling her ear.

"No…nothing." Hinata said to him after a moment of hesitation. "I bought you something." She went over to the table and pulled out his book.

"You shouldn't have." Kakashi cried out in happiness, his eyes light up like a light bolt. "I was actually going to buy this." He took Hinata in his arms and hugged her tightly. She beamed when he kissed her forehead. "You are the best ever."

"I love you." Hinata stoop up on her toes, she kissed him on the lips sweetly. "I love you a lot."

"Why don't you show me how much?" Kakashi teased her with good humor.

"Not now…" Hinata said with pink cheeks. "I'm still cooking."

"Fine." Kakashi laugh as he untied his tie. "I am going to take a shower." He wiggled his butt at her comically. "But you are missing out." Hinata chewed on her lips, she watched him leave. Without a second thought, she turned off the stove and saunter after him. He really did have an enticing ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Strawberry

Kakashi came home after a long day at school; he wondered what Hinata had cook since it was her night to make dinner. When he opened the door to his house, he smelled his favorite dish. His mouth watered, Kakashi walked into the kitchen and dropped his suitcase. He completely forgot about the food. Hinata wore a pink frilly apron, nothing else. A smile formed on Kakashi's lips, forget being hungry.

"Good your home." Hinata beamed at him. "Dinner is ready." She spun back to the broth. "Can you please help me set up the table so we can eat?"

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Hinata screamed as Kakashi picked her up off her feet.

"I am having my dinner." He answered with a sly smile, Hinata protested but he didn't care. He set her down on the table and opens her legs.

"Oh my kami!" The tears streamed down her face, she was half laughing and crying. Hinata pulled at his hair in vain. "Oooh…you are getting me all dirty."

"I will clean you off." Kakashi attack her pussy with his mouth roughly, he licked the folds and creases with a dangerous precision. Hinata set her legs over his shoulders and throw back her head with loud moan.

"Kakashi…I want to make you feel good too." Hinata tilted Kakashi's face up to her. "Let me make you feel good too."

They were on the kitchen floor, both naked. Kakashi's dick dangle in front of Hinata, raising her head up, she took it in her mouth. It tasted salt and thick in her mouth. She patted his abs, sliding her hands up the curves. "Mmmmm…I love the way you taste. I want to be the only one that gets to do this with you."

"As long as I am the only one who gets to do this." Kakashi sucked on her hard, causing Hinata to almost bit him. "Careful or you will take a chunk of my dick off."

"Don't tease me." Hinata chided him; she licked the tip of his cock. She took him as deep as she could go until he hit the back of her throat. At that moment he came and so did she.

Hinata swallowed half of his cum while the other half spilled out of her mouth as she pulled away from him. They were both panting heavily on the floor they dirtied with their intense session of sexual stimulation. Hinata and Kakashi both wanted the violent intense feeling to last for a little longer. Both were covered in sweat and wanting more from each other.

Hinata climbed on top of Kakashi, she moved a piece of seat soaked hair out of his face. Kakashi grinned, he never seen her so aggressive before. His eyes fell to her moist lips, her tongue darted out and she licked the last of his cum off. Her eyes were dazed with lust, he found it hot. She feathered him with little kisses on his chest, licking on his nipples. Hinata sucked on them, her eyes never leaving his. Hinata bit his nipple; sharp pain that turned into pleasure took his chest.

"Getting a little violent aren't we?" Hinata looked up at him and grinned, he cup her under chin. His thumb caress her lips, she sucked on it.

Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up on him. Hinata straddle him like a stallion.

"Are you going to ride me?" A smirked play on his lips, Kakashi put his hands behind his head.

Hinata put her finger on his lips to silence him. "Watch…just watch me, I like it when you watch me." Slowly she position herself over his hard member, steadily she impaled herself on him. Throaty groans came out of her pretty mouth; she shifted until she adjusts to his thickness.

"I like it when you watch me be…lewd." Her hips began to gyrate slowly at first but increase gradually. Kakashi watched Hinata slid her hands up her body, she touch her breasts, cupping and kneading them. He could watch her all day, bouncing up his cock, squeezing her tits and calling his name. Hinata belong to him just as he belonged to her. Kakashi never wanted any man to see this part of his wife, it was all for him only. "But-but most of all…I like having your dick inside of me."

Kakashi sat up abruptly, he gripped her hips firmly. "You just say the cutest things Hinata."

Kakashi fucked her against their refrigerator, thrusting to her so fast that Hinata felt dizzy. She could barely hold on to him for fear of falling. They kissed hungrily over and over again.

"K-K-Kakashi please…take it out…it's too much…please take it Ahhhh…." Hinata twitch in his arms, losing control of herself.

"No…" Kakashi said to her. "Not until I make you come again and again…I will make sure that your body remember mine."

Somehow Hinata found herself leaning against the counter, hands planted firmly on the surface as Kakashi hit her from behind. Her throat was sore from the screaming, sweat dripped down her nose. She closed her eyes to maximize her senses, her hips move with his. Kakashi pulled her back against his chest; he grasped her thighs and lifted her off the ground. Once again, he pounded into her.

The two of them both screamed out and collapsed on the table, Kakashi fell on top of Hinata. Hot cum dripped out Hinata's hot pussy and down her legs.

"I feel so dirty and hot." Hinata mumble, almost incoherently to Kakashi.

"Then let's go clean up in the shower." Kakashi suggested to her, licking her cheek. He stepped back as Hinata tried to move to face him.

"Okay." Hinata put her hands on his shoulders. She hoped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Let's go get cleaned up."

The water drizzle down on the two of them, Hinata leaned into Kakashi. They took turns washing each other's back. Kakashi caress her gently with his lips, loving the smoothness of her skin. Hinata smiled at his touches, in the shower was where he showed his gentle side. He always took care of her. She buried herself in his warm embrace. Sex in the shower was also gentle, no roughness just slow sweet lovemaking.

"Yes…make me feel good…" Kakashi lifted on of Hinata's leg to get better access into her. She wanted to stay like this forever with him, their bodies connected as one. Locked in a slow dance, where there was no way of telling where he began and where she ended.

Later when they were lying in bed, Kakashi held up Hinata's pair of underwear. Hinata was snuggled up next to him, unaware at first. Across the room, in the closet, her school uniform could be seen hanging up.

"That where that where that went." Hinata tried to grab for it but Kakashi laugh and held it away from her.

"You know you should wear that school girl outfit more often." Kakashi teased Hinata, wrapping his arm around her.

"You pervert, that was from junior high." Hinata pinched him slightly.

"Ahhh…junior high, good times." Kakashi mused to himself recollecting some good memories with Gai.

Hinata threw him a dark glare, she pinched him again. "You know that was really mean of you…leaving me like that on the train."

"Are you still mad about that?" Kakashi chuckled but Hinata showed him her back. He quickly sneaked his hand into her underwear. "Don't be like that Hinata, it not like you did get me back." Kakashi rolled on top of Hinata, his finger wiggling inside of Hinata again. "Showing up at my work place…" He licked her ear. "All sexy and cute and leaving me high and dry." Hinata yelp as he bit her ear.

"You got me back…" Hinata stuttered, her body heating up again for more sex. "What you did to me in the park…"

"What I did? You mean what we did in the park." Kakashi whispered seductively in her ear. When Hinata didn't reply, he chuckled again. "How about next time you play the pervert and I play the innocent school boy while you molest me on the train."

Now this time Hinata laughed. "You could not be an innocent school boy even if you tried."

Hinata screamed out loud as Kakashi punished her by pressing his fingers into her pussy and fucking her hard with them.

"I am surprise that you didn't use the word strawberry once." Kakashi continue to pump into her. He wanted to make her come for teasing him.

Hinata orgasm so hard that she couldn't speak for several seconds, it was so good she nearly bit her lips until they bleed.

"You are right…I didn't use our safety word…" Hinata huffed through glaze eyes. "I-I-guess it means that I have become quit lewd since I fell in love with you."

"I like it when you are lewd." Kakashi said kissing her shoulder. "Be lewd…but only with me." His last words were serious.

Hinata reached back to touch his face. "Then can I…can I make a lewd suggestion…" Kakashi raise a brow at this, he saw the heat in her cheeks.

"Go on, I am intrigue." Kakashi grinned, liking the idea before he heard it. Hinata raise her head and whispered something in his ears, making his eyes pop. "Every day I fall more and more in love with you." His lips trailed a path down her spin; he kissed and licked the little bumps on her spin until he reached her butt. Kakashi smirked; he stared up at Hinata with lust filled eyes. "Can I really?"

Hinata pulled herself up on the head board. "Will you need something…to ease in?"

"I already thought of that." Kakashi sat back on the balls of his heels, he winked at Hinata. "Eyes on me, now it's your turn to watch me be lewd."

Hinata's heart flutter, she had to restrain herself from jumping his bone. His eyes, his face and the sound of his voice were erotic as he masturbated in front of her. Hinata's breath became uneven just watching him jack off in front of her.

"Quickly Kakashi, I can't wait for it anymore." Hinata twisted her face away from him. "Please hurry."

"Patience…it will be worth it when I am done." Kakashi reassured her, after a while he came with a guttural grunt. Hinata spun her head around to see his cum pooling in his hand. She looked at him as he bent down in front of her ass. The color on her cheeks got redder, his hand held her hips. The stickiness of one of his was felt on one side of her hip.

Taking her butt cheeks, he spread them wide until he saw her pucker. Without hesitation, he licked her anus. Hinata shudder, she tremble, she cried in pleasure from the stroke of his tongue. When he pulled away from her, she whimpered like a wounded puppy. Kakashi message his cum into her ass.

"Does that feel good?" Kakashi asked Hinata, he let her suck on his other hand.

"Mmmmm…yes Kakashi…it feels good." Hinata hummed to him. Smiling Kakashi stuck one finger into her. He fitted a second not long after.

"How are you feeling now?" Kakashi murmur into her hair, rubbing his fingers in. "Am I still making you feel good."

Hinata shuck her head, she suckle on his finger hungrily. "Ahhh…like a virgin again."

"This may hurt a little but I will make up for it later." Kakashi forced his head into her ass gently. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

It hurt, it really hurt Hinata greatly, more so than when she lost her virginity. Hinata put one of his hands on her breast; she put her hand on top of it. "Keep going."

Kakashi paced himself until Hinata fully adjusted to being fucked in the ass. He lost control when she started to move with him.

"You are sucking me in Hinata…you are squeezing me so hard…it feels amazing…" Kakashi twisted her head to kiss her, their tongue tangle together. "I love you Hinata…I love you…" He thrust into her, making her feel him deeply with every stroke. Kakashi took his cock out, making Hinata whine. He rammed it into her pussy, Hinata tremble but loved it. She fisted the sheets and chewed on the pillow to stop from screaming so the neighborhood would not come running. Flipping her onto her back, he threw her legs over his shoulders. They both lost their control again; they fucked until Hinata passed out from it.

Kakashi grinned while he gaze down at Hinata's sleeping face, he wipe the sticky hair from her face. He could tell that she was exhausted by her breathing, her lips curve into a sweet smile that only Hinata could pull off.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you." Hinata mumble with close eyes, snuggle up to him.

"I'm glad." His lips pressed against her cool head. "Because I am addicted to everything that is you."

They held each other as close as they could, skin to skin. Hinata grin into her chest, tickling him. "I will be the pervert next time and you will be the nerdy virgin that I violate."

Kakashi got hard again at the thought, he chuckled. "I see that I have turned you into a corrupt sex fiend. I love it when you are naughty."

"I will let you spank me in my school uniform." Hinata said to him in the cutest manner.

Suddenly Kakashi strength returned. He rolled on top of her again. "I think we should start the games again." Hinata half giggled and squeal to get away from him but he already enter her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is a stand-alone story, one of many if I ever get around to writing them all down. It is part 1 of my Poison Love story. Hope you guys like it.

Poison Love 1

Hinata had no talent, no experience with men; no prospect what so ever to become a lady of the night. Her mannerisms were too soft, her demeanor too gentle, there was no hardness to her soft brown eyes and no edge to her character. Kakashi thought she would make a better begger than a whore. To survive in this profession and house, a girl needed to have thick skin. This pitiful sight before him had none of the attributes to survive or to service a man properly. He watched her nervous fidgeting; it annoyed him the way that she fidgets with her hands waiting for an answer.

"No, I will not have her. I will not teach something so fragile." Kakashi said to the scouter woman.

"But look at this face." The skinny woman grabbed Hinata by the hair roughly and scrubbed the dirt off her face. "Is she not pretty?"

Hinata cried as the woman pulled on her hair harder. "And this body." She pulled the front of Hinata dress down, revealing her pale breast.

"She will not last; the last girl you gave me fell to pieces. This one will be no different." Kakashi got up abruptly to walk out of the room.

Hinata snatched one of his feet desperately. "Please…I beg of you…I have nowhere else to go…please…"

Kakashi raised an eye brow. "You don't speak like a lowly peasant, are you a fallen high born?"

Her face redden at this, Kakashi decided that he liked the color on her cheeks. "Yes…my father is dead and my mother married another man. He did not like my father and threw me out into the streets. Please…I don't have any skills and I don't have anything at all. Please be merciful."

Kakashi study her face closer, he cupped her chin. "Indeed you are pretty and well spoken." He reached into his kimono and threw a few coins at the thin woman. "I will try her out, if she is unable to perform than you will have to give me my money back."

"Oh thank you, she will…I assure you." The woman took Hinata by the ear with her fingers. "You will, right?"

"Yes…I will, please stop hurting me." Hinata stammer with tears brimming down her cheeks.

After the woman left, Hinata was made to bath before presenting herself to him again. She was glad that she meet the love master's approval, she would not have been accepted had he not agreed to train her. Hinata took her time washing her body, she was not so eager to meet the love master again. They said he trained the best whores in the brothel and probably in the whole city. Managing to get an interview was a miracle in itself. He was exactly as they said he would be: stoic, cold and handsome.

When she presented herself to him, she found him stretched on his mattress reading a book with a woman kicking a man in the face on the cover. "Enter and take off your robe."

Nervously, Hinata let the robe fall to the ground. She shyly went to stand before him in all of her glory. With one eye on his book and one on her, Hinata felt insecure suddenly.

"Turn around." He instructed her. Hinata turn around to show him her back side. "Face me again and come forward."

He put his book down. "Sit down, facing me."

Hinata followed him obediently. Her heart thump loudly in her chest. The smoothness of her soft skin actually enticed him a little. His hands ran against her legs, up and down her thighs.

"Turn around now; lie down with your ass in the air." Kakashi said to the girl. Horrified, Hinata did as he commanded not wanting to displease him. "Raise your ass higher."

Shaking, she raised it higher for him. Kakashi stared at the outline of her pussy, the color if it, the shape. She had a pretty pussy, like a flower. He reached out with one finger, Hinata whimper but said nothing as he traced the folds with it. "No one has ever touched you here?"

"No…No, never." Hinata whisper as he taps at her entrance. Hinata shudder, his finger press up against her gently.

Her reaction told him all that she was indeed a virgin; the way it responded to her was innocent, untainted by any man's touch. He wonders if she even touched herself out of curiosity.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Have you ever touched yourself?"

Hinata blushed at this. "No…I have never touched myself." She lied, there was one time but that was when she was thirteen and became infatuated with one of her sensei.

"You were from a noble house weren't you?" He continued to ask her questions. "A fallen one perhaps?"

"Yes-ah…" Hinata cried out a little while Kakashi push his digit through her entrance a little.

"Do that again." He said to her suddenly, his finger still inside her pussy.

"Do what?" Hinata winced, confuse by his demand. "I-I don't know what you mean?"

Kakashi dug in an inch deeper. "Moan like you did a moment ago. The sound is erotic."

"I…no…" Hinata flushed brightly. "I can't…its embarrassing-Oooh." His finger speared into her mercilessly. Hinata's knees buckle; she didn't know what to do.

"Louder, I want to hear more rawness from you." A second finger stretched out Hinata's virgin hole. His fingers began to move in and out of her, causing stimulating frictions in her walls. "Be honest, let here your honesty."

Her voice came out shyly at first, soft and low but as he progress in his pursuit of making her lewd. Hinata gave in; she began to pant and moaned like a bitch in heat. This was humiliating, a nigh born like her, having to submit her virgin body to such lecherous acts. Yet she whined when he finally pulled his fingers out.

"You gave a very good response." A shine of her juice covered his two digits. "A very good and slutty response, you are perfect to be my new student."

Hinata shamefully look up at him, him saying she had a slutty response actually arouse her a little. "You are keeping me?"

"Yes, but I have much to teach you." He licked his finger, his eyes on Hinata. Her taste was very rich and sweet. "Now touch yourself."

"What? Wait"

"Touch yourself, turn around and show me your sexy side."

Slowly, Hinata turn around and sat facing him. He watched her, anticipating her to do as she said.

"Go on, spread your legs and show me what you can do." He told her, casually sitting back on the futon. "You will be asks to perform for others; you won't be like any other regular prostitute. You will have to learn to do special things and submit to special treatments."

Reluctantly, she sat back and spread her legs out to him. The position embarrassed her greatly and left her very vulnerable to him. The tears started to fall down her cheeks, with one hand, she started patting herself. Rubbing at first, creating warm sensations between her legs; her eyes flew to his gaze on her. Studying her, probably reviewing her performance. Something in her wanted him to see more than a student; she had this urge to see desire in his eyes. Like the way other men looked at women who were desirable.

The rubbing became more firm, Hinata enter her hole with one finger. Pumping in slowly at first, she worked herself into frenzy. Kakashi's expression began to change, his breath slowed down when her sweet cries of ecstasy filled the room. This little newbie was actually turning him on with her voice and raw sexuality. The way her body change color made him hard, the sweat were forming on her body. Something was happening to her body, Hinata could feel pelvic area contracting. One hand flew up to squeeze her breast as if the act would quench the sensations running through her lewd body. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Hinata threw her head back and gave a throaty sigh. A wave of electricity circulated through her body, sending her over. She collapsed on her back, gasping heavily for air.

Impress by her, Kakashi walked over to her casually. She gazed up at him, her naïve eyes stared into his. "Did I do well?"

"You did decent for a newbie." Undoing his rode, he let it slid down seductively. "Now let me see what your pretty mouth can do."

His erection shocked Hinata, she never seen a naked man before or a penis. It was long, pointing out and hairy. For a moment, she hesitated before getting up on her knees. The love master terrified her a little, standing before her with his cock. She didn't move; he shoved it gently against her mouth. "Take it in and suck on it."

It smelled clean enough, a little lemony. He pressed it up against her lips, the head right in between her closed pink lips. Hinata open her lips a slightly, impatiently he grasp the back of her head and shoved his cock about an inch in her mouth. Her eyes stared up at him with uncertainty. He didn't taste bad, it tasted strange and different. She could feel it growing in her mouth, stretching out even farther. Her tongue went over a pulsing vein, the tip of her tongue began to stroke that pulse automatically. He hissed and she went farther with her tongue. Probing him for the secret to pleasing him more.

"Wrap your tongue around me." He instructed her, guiding her head. "Suck harder…" He thrust in deeper into her mouth. The warmth, the sensation of her tongue, her teeth nipping at his hard cock drove Kakashi wildly insane. "That's enough." Hinata gripped his hips, shoving him deeper into her mouth, unable to control her new wanton curiosity with his cock.

"Enough!" Kakashi panted, he grabbed her by the sides of her face with his hands. For the first time, he lost control in a lesson. "Shit!" He cursed through gritted teeth. Hinata was unprepared for his assault on her, she panic at his aggressiveness. She could hardly breathe as Kakashi force his cock in and out of her mouth roughly. His head almost touch her throat; he was so big that she thought he would tear her mouth.

His manliness overwhelm her, she was ashamed to admit that it turned her on even though she wanted him to stop. He finally came to his senses and pulled out of her mouth, a burst of cum came spilling out. Droplets splatter on Hinata's lips and down her breast, she fell back on her elbows, her face red and sweaty.

"That was my fault." Kakashi said to her after a moment of collecting himself. "It won't happen again, now go clean up."

Sheepishly, Hinata got up and made a quick apologize. Kakashi stared after her as she quickly escaped the room. "What just happen?"

Getting back to business, he made Hinata sleep naked with him in his bed. Normally he didn't share the same bed with his students, but Hinata was still nervous with his touch. In order for her to be a good whore, she had to be responsive and sensitive to a man's touch. Girls who coward away would make some customers lose their self-esteem or make them mad.

Her body stiffened at first but gradually loosen up after he began to stroke her back, easing her into his arms. "Ease up." His tongue lapped at her ear. His hands started to explore her body out of interest.

"Okay…" Hinata stammer, glad he couldn't see her blush. Everywhere he touched inflamed her. Yet at the same time, it was a cool burn, it sooth her.

"Touch me too." He whispered in the darkness. "Feel my body, sometimes costumers wants you to pretend that you and they are lovers. Touch me as you would a lover."

Hinata rolled around to face him, slowly; she began to stroke his chest. Touching his nipples, Hinata kissed one of the nubs. Kakashi bit back a hiss; he let her continue to play with them. The wetness of her mouth, engulfing his nipple made him hard again. Nipping at it, she tugged on him with her teeth.

"You like to bit?" He asked her with a chuckle.

Hinata blushed. "I am sorry…do you not like that?"

"I like it." He told her with a smirk. "Now it is my turn. I will train your body to be sensitive, I will corrupt it, dirty it, I will make you love sex." Kakashi suddenly rolled on top of her, crushing her body underneath him. He licked her lips in a sensual manner that made Hinata even wetter. "First I will learn the lines of your body." Another lick on her cheek. "I will find all your secrets." One hand cupped her wet pussy, rubbing it; he won a sigh from Hinata. A finger wiggled into her hole. "This sweet and innocent body will indecent by the time that I am done with you."

Hinata swallow, unsure of what she had gotten herself into. All her senses went to hell when he went down on her. Kakashi coax and torture her virgin body the whole night until Hinata became extremely responsive to his body. He bit her several times causing Hinata to scream out in pain and pleasure. By the time he finished her, Kakashi had licked and suck on every inch of her body, and nothing was left unsoiled by his molesting mouth and hands. Hinata felt as if she had stepped into a spider's web, knowing that she was about to be devour. If the first night of training was like this, what could the next couple of nights be like…more vulgar…more shocking. Hinata closed her eyes…yet somehow she was in anticipation of it.


End file.
